Mail-back systems for used syringes are known. However, known mail-back systems for used syringes have a number of shortcomings. For example, known mail-back systems do not attempt to separate the needle from the remaining portion of the syringe (i.e., the hollow barrel fitted with a plunger) so disposal of the syringe requires disposal of the needle as well as the hollow barrel and the plunger components of the syringe.
There is a need in the art for a mail-back system that efficiently disposes of used needles separate from other syringe components.